Sick
by AnotherAWriter
Summary: Based on the events from the OVA Episode 1 and 2, Akito is sick, so Leila decides to take care of him while waiting for the extraction the day after tomorrow. Just Read, summary is bad.


**Sick by **

**Pairing: Akito x Leila Rating: T Words: 700+ Type: One-shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass and its characters. **

**Location**: United Republic of Europia

Warsaw Army Post

A door opened right before where Akito stands.

"How did it go, Commander?" He asked, facing the W-0 Unit Commander Leila Malkal.

"We've been authorized to use a transport to return home the day after tomorrow." She said facing Akito, his bodyguard and Lieutenant.

"The day after tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes, Lieutenant" She responded.

"Apparently, Gen. Smilas arranged for it."

"Shall we go back, Commander?" He asked, preparing to leave his post.

"Of course..." She briefly smiled after saying that, but then she looked at the ground and asked Akito

"Um, Lieutenant, may I ask you something?" Akito turned his face to Leila.

"That Britannian knight. Is it true that he's your big brother?" She turned her face from the ground to Akito's . Akito looked to the sky, as his face began to frown.

"That man and I were separated over ten years ago."

"I hadn't seen him until today."

"But you are brothers, right?" She asked.

"The fact that we're brothers, that the same blood runs in our veins, is exactly why he wants to kill me." He is still looking up in the sky.

"Kill you?" She asked, little shocked on what he just said.

She began to raise her right hand to Akito. "If you're brothers, then there has to be a way for you to reach an understanding. So you-" She was interrupted by Akito's hand, touching or rather grabbing her right hand. Startled by Akito facial expression, she also felt his hand like it was burning hot.

Akito's face started to smile or to smirk. "I died once. That's why I'm going to return the favour.." Akito turned his face away from the sky to face Leila, he didn't care whether he was startling Leila.

A red illuminating light came from Akito's eyes, he is still holding Leila's right hand. " and kill him this time." He finished, but he lost consciousness, more likely he fainted.

"Lieutenant!, Lieutenant!, wake up!." She shouted, but he is still unconsiouss. She called for W.O. Ryo, and Ryo carried Akito to their room. Ryo, Ayano and Yukiya shares on one room, while Leila and Akito shared on another. A room is made of Stone, and is small but cool, it has three beds and two tables, two chares. Two desk lamps and a Fan, it also has a Lavatory and a little kitchen space. Pretty much a little house.

They shared room because Akito is Leila's bodyguard after all. Ryo carried Akito to their room and laid him to his bed, surprisingly not saying anything or doing anything stupid, like killing him. He is thinking something about him, so maybe killing can wait. Leila thanked Ryo, and he left. She left also to pick up medicines on the Medics.

Leila returned and it is almost late. She updated her journal when she heard Akito talking, rather having a nightmare.

"No! No! Big Brother"

"No! I won't die! Big Brother!, Please stop!" Akito's voice like asking for mercy. She heard Akito gasp.

She went to his bed to wake him up, holding his left hand, and attempting to measure his temperature.

_His temperature did not change, it is still hot, burning hot. _

"Akito! Akito, Please, Wake up!" She said while holding his hand. Akito's eyes slowly opened.

"Co-, Commander?" He asked.

"Who carried me, commander?"

"Ryo, carried you." She said, still holding his left hand.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant" A blush formed on her face as she noticed that she is still holding Akito's left hand. She immediately, take her hands of him.

"It's okay, Commander. Please hold my hand, it might make my nightmares away." Akito told her.

She nodded, then she get the Glass of water and Medicine. "Here, drink this to make you feel better."

"Thank You, Commander." A smile formed on Akito's face.

After drinking, the medicine, Leila held his left hand again, as he drifted back to sleep.

"Sleep well, Akito." Leila said, then she kissed him on his forehead.

After that, she prepared to go to sleep too.


End file.
